Never Friends
by Ellethwen Celtica
Summary: Severus gets to the Shrieking Shack just a little earlier...AU, sequel to Letters Anonymous.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Rus,_

_I really hate your alter ego at the moment. Do you realize that you are a genius for jinxing people? Do you recall that letter about Lily and my falling out? Yes well, that was _your_ fault. I hate you, Sirius Black._

_Severus_

Professor Snape hurried up to the werewolf's chambers with the Wolfsbane Potion. He knocked, and when there was no answer, he came in, only to find that the room's occupant had left in a hurry. He turned around to find the idiot, but a flash of movement caught his eye. Snape went over to the desk to find a piece of familiar parchment that currently had two names racing across it. _Damn,_ Snape thought. _I was hoping that I was wrong._ He promptly walked out of the chambers, and forgoing his usual elegant stride, flat-out ran through the castle. He passed Minerva on the way, and to her query only answered, "Have Poppy ready some beds, I have a feeling we'll need them!"

Snape hurried to the Whomping Willow. Looking around for a stick, he instead found a silvery cloak lying on the ground. He'd seen that cloak too many times before to ignore it. He picked it up, and the places where his hands were turned invisible. Turning back to the task at hand, Snape found a long stick and prodded the knot on the tree to make it freeze. He put on the cloak just before entering the passage. It was much smaller than he remembered, and he had to crawl through, which irritated him to no end. He finally got to the other side, and at the sound of voices, checked his pace, slowly creeping toward them.

"NO!" Snape heard the Granger girl scream. "Harry, don't trust him, he's been helping Black get into the castle, he wants you dead too—_he's a werewolf!_"

There was a silence, and Severus rolled his eyes. Then Lupin said, "Not at all up to your usual standard, Hermione. Only one out of three, I'm afraid. I have not been helping Sirius get into the castle and I certainly don't want Harry dead…but I won't deny that I am a werewolf."

There was a whimper of pain and Snape almost burst in when he heard Weasley say, "Get away from me, werewolf!" Even now he could imagine the pain on the wolf's face, almost identical to the expression he had worn years ago, when Snape had whispered the same thing to him in a hallway between classes…

"How long have you known?"

"Ages," Granger said. "Since I did Professor Snape's essay…" Though he would never admit this, he felt satisfaction at knowing that he had at least a few smart pupils, and that she was one of them.

"He'll be delighted," Lupin said coolly. "He assigned that essay hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant…Did you check the lunar chart and realize that I was always ill at the full moon? Or did you realize that the boggart changed into the moon when it saw me?"

"Both," Granger said quietly, and Snape was impressed.

Lupin gave a forced laugh and said, "You're the cleverest witch of your age I've ever met, Hermione."

"I'm not," she whispered. "If I'd been a bit cleverer, I'd have told everyone what you are!"

_But we already know, _Snape thought.

"But they already know," Lupin said. "At least, the staff do."

"Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf? Is he mad?"

"Some of the staff thought so," Lupin said, and Snape knew exactly who he was talking about. "He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy-"

"AND HE WAS WRONG!" Potter yelled, and Severus decided that it was time to step in.

He quickly Stupefied Black and was about to do the same to Lupin when a rat jumped out of Weasley's pocket, and Granger's cat went after it. They went right at him, Lupin flicked his wand, Snape dodged, and the rat turned into a dead man…

"Pettigrew," he said of the whimpering man in front of him. Not to be deterred, he also Stupefied the rat. "Lupin," Snape said, turning his gaze on the graying professor, who opened his mouth to speak. "You forgot this." He tossed the corked potion vial at Lupin, who opened it and drank it in one gulp.

"Granger, Potter." The two looked up at him fearfully, and he thrust the cloak at them. "Madam Pomfrey's, now. Don't get caught, and _don't_ take side trips. Understand?" They nodded and took off.

"Severus…" Lupin said, but Snape cut him off.

"I will find out the story tomorrow, and your part in it. Nothing will happen to anyone until then, I swear." Lupin nodded. Snape turned his attention to Weasley, who appeared to have gone into shock. He magically bound the boy's leg, and conjured three floating stretchers for the three remaining people he had to take care of. "Stay," he said to Lupin, and went back down the hole.

Madam Pomfrey was nearly in hysterics when he arrived, but had enough sense not to ask him any questions. He stood guard over Black and Pettigrew, mostly pacing and staying out of Pomfrey's way. Dumbledore came and was admitted only reluctantly. Then the Minister showed up with a Dementor in tow.

"Yes, yes, I see you've caught the culprit, that'll be an Order of Merlin, of course, now let's get this over with." Fudge said.

"I'm not positive," Snape said sneeringly. "But I'm sure that there is no possibility of Dementors gaining access to the Hospital Wing, Minister."

"Damn straight they aren't!" Poppy shrieked.

"This is a special case, ma'am. I'm swear that the Dementors will not hurt anyone-"

"Won't hurt anyone?" Poppy was about to say more, but Severus cut in smoothly.

"Rules are rules, Minister, and it's your job to make sure they're followed. In fact, perhaps it might be time for you to look into enforcing the Animangus laws, because somehow there's been a man who's seemingly been an illegal rat for twelve years…" Severus trailed off as he let that sink in.

"Twelve years…but, but who could that be?"

"Well, we couldn't be sure yet…I'd advise you to return the Dementor to Azkaban, and come back in the morning with some of your strongest Veritaserum. I think we have a new lead in the Potters' murder case."

"Potters' murder case? Black did it, everyone knows that! What gibberish are you spouting? Madam Pomfrey, I think he needs to be looked at!" Fudge was turning red.

"I'd like to look at several people's minds to prove their madness, but Professor Snape is not one of them," Poppy said sharply. "Why don't you come back in the morning, _without_ the Dementor. Visiting hours are over." She slammed the door in his face.

"What _has_ happened?" Dumbledore asked, looking at their five patients.

"I'm sure Potter will be eager to tell us in the morning," Snape said. He was suddenly exhausted, though he tried not to show it. "Are you going to wait with us?"

"I think not. The Ministry is almost certainly cluttering up my fireplace already." Dumbledore walked out.

"You should get some sleep too, Severus," Poppy ordered.

Severus looked at the two scraggly men, one of which was certainly a murderer. "I think not, Poppy. You'll need backup if someone has a violent fit."

"I have run this Hospital Wing for sixteen years, Severus. I can handle a violent fit."

"All the same, I'd rather stay up." Severus summoned a chair and sat down to await whatever came in the morning.

* * *

**Ah, so this story is a sequel to Letters Anonymous. I had a vote between this and more letters, and this won. Hope you enjoy, and please review!**

**Yes, I know I have a bunch of stories needing to be updated. School's almost out, so that'll help. Real life is a pain.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Sev,**

**What the hell do you think you're doing? Are you just that stupid, to always fight for hopeless causes? Or are you just so brainwashed by the stupid Slytherins that you have to fight on the wrong side? I'd tell you to stay far away from the Black family, but since I'll never send this letter, it'd be pretty futile, wouldn't it?**

**Rus**

Sirius woke up to very familiar surroundings. It was the Hospital Wing, he realized. He looked around, wanting to make sure the Weasley boy was also here. He was. So was Harry, who seemed to be unable to move, though he did glare a lot in Sirius's direction. _So he still doesn't know the truth_.

Snape was reading a book in a chair near the door. His hair hid his eyes, but Sirius was sure that they still were constantly looking up, always looking for trouble. Not a lot had changed about him in twelve years.

The rat was two beds away from him. Before he could move, however, Snape said, "I would highly advise against it, Black. Madam Pomfrey already has a lot of work, and bodies are so much trouble to take care of."

Sirius couldn't help himself. "You would know, wouldn't you?" he said harshly. His voice was still not used to speaking.

Snape didn't answer. There was a knock at the door, and Snape snapped his book shut. He opened it to the Minister. "All right, I brought your Veritaserum, but I'm still in half a mind to Floo St. Mungo's for you."

Snape said nothing, simply stood aside and let the Minister pass. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office. "Now you listen here. We will do nothing but question those needing to be questioned, with the proper dosage of Veritaserum and only under voluntary conditions, do you understand?"

"Madam Pomfrey, I think I can handle an interrogation-"

"Do you understand?" Madam Pomfrey looked almost dangerous.

"Yes ma'am," the Minister said, flustered. He then went over to the Hospital beds. "Pettigrew? What is this? I saw him blasted apart with my own eyes!"

"It would appear that you saw wrong." Madam Pomfrey said sharply.

"I'd like the Veritaserum," Sirius said, and it came out quieter than he'd intended. The three turned toward him.

"What did you say?" the Minister asked.

"I'd like the Veritaserum," Sirius said, louder. "I'm volunteering to testify." They all looked at him, the Minister in shock, Pomfrey in suspicion, and Snape, expressionless.

"All right then. Madam Pomfrey, if you would do the honors?" the Minister handed her a vial. She glared at him, but summoned a cup and poured the liquid anyway. She floated it over to him. Gone were the days she would get anywhere near him. He took the Veritaserum in one gulp.

"Right then. What is your full name?"

"Sirius Orion Black."

"Is it true that you stopped writing your pen friend in fourth year because of peer pressure?" Snape asked.

Sirius looked at him in shock, but said, "Yes." How would he even remember that?

"The potion has taken effect," Snape said dryly.

"Did you cause the death of James Potter?" the minister asked.

"Yes," Sirius whispered sadly. "It's all my fault."

"There, see? It's the same answer he gave twelve years ago. He's still the one who turned them in to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"

"No!" Sirius yelled angrily. The minister stopped talking. Harry jumped. "I never turned them in to _him._ It was the rat…I told them to use the rat. I thought it would be better! I was the obvious choice for Secret Keeper…I didn't even tell Remus."

"Why not?" Remus asked, walking in. He looked exhausted, even worse than Snape.

"We knew there was a traitor amongst us. The rat convinced us it was you. I should have known…for Merlin's sake! He took the form of a rat!" Sirius dropped his head into his hands. "I convinced James and Lily to switch Secret Keeper from me to him," Sirius whispered. "It's all my fault they're dead."

"Hardly," Snape said drily. "There's no possible way for you to take the blame for anything but being a reckless Gryffindor trying to protect your…_friends_."

Remus and Sirius stared at him, shocked that he would actually defend his former enemy. Snape was glaring at a window on the other side of the Hospital Wing as if it had mortally offended him.

"Er…all right. What exactly were you doing at the Potters' house on October 31, 1981?"

"I knew something was wrong when James wasn't answering me on mirror-call. I went over to see what was wrong…and the house…" Sirius paused for a moment trying to keep himself composed. "The nursery was completely blown to pieces, the rest of the house was badly damaged. But Hagrid was there, and he had Harry. I asked, you know, because I'm his godfather. Hagrid said that Harry was going to Lily's relatives; that Dumbledore said it had to be that way. So I gave him my bike, saying that he needed it more than I did. And then I chased down Peter."

"How did that confrontation end? There were a great deal of witnesses who say you killed him. Obviously it's not true, because Pettigrew's right there, but what happened, exactly?"

"I caught him. The rat was cornered, so he yelled for everyone to hear that I'd betrayed Lily and James. When I raised my wand, he blew up the street with the wand behind his back. In the confusion, he cut off his finger and transformed, escaping down the sewer pipes. I was _so_ close, and he still got away. I must have inhaled some gas fumes or something, because it only struck me as funny. I started laughing, and…well, you know the rest, Minister. You were there."

"You appeared to have gone mad, seemed to be on You-Know-Who's side. It took quite a few people to take you into custody."

"And there was no trial, just a sentence, and I've been in Azkaban for the last twelve years, Minister. It wasn't easy, staying sane. Only the knowledge that I was innocent kept me from losing it, and at one point, even that almost wasn't helpful. I was always being haunted by evil thoughts, especially when I heard news of other people free who should have been serving _my_ sentence." His eyes didn't flick to anyone, but it didn't matter.

"Thank you, Black," said Fudge. "This will all be taken into account at the Ministry, and hopefully you will be recompensed for your time. Professor Snape, would you kindly revive Pettigrew?" Snape flicked his wand. The ugly man two beds away began to stir. The Minister and Poppy made their way over to that bed. Severus and Remus stayed where they were.

"Hello, Pettigrew," Fudge said. "It's been twelve years since I last saw you. Most of the Wizarding World presumed you dead. Would you like to tell us what's been going on?"

"I-I had to disappear! Black was coming after me! I had no choice!" Peter said fearfully. "He would have killed me!"

"I _should_ have killed you!" Sirius said. He was about to say more, but Severus cut him off.

"Twelve years is a long time to be in hiding, isn't it, Pettigrew? Especially from a man who's been locked up in a top security ward in Azkaban."

"He got out, didn't he?" Peter whimpered. "He probably used some trick the Dark Lord taught him! Black's turned, Severus! He's the reason Lily's dead!"

Snape's eyes turned murderous, though he didn't move. "The 'Dark Lord,' Pettigrew?" He smiled nastily. "I believe you know as well as I that the only people who ever call him that are his servants."

They watched as Pettigrew realized that he had trapped himself. "If you cooperate fully with us, you have the chance at a reduced sentence," Fudge said.

"I don't have anything to say! I'm innocent!" Peter wailed.

"Then what are you hiding? Huh, Wormtail? Innocent people don't keep secrets," Sirius taunted. "I took the Veritaserum. They know I'm not guilty."

Peter's eyes were full of fear. "I want legal representation," he said.

"We'll have to go down to the Ministry for that," Fudge said. "And you'll be placed in a holding cell until we can find someone to argue your case, as I'm sure you don't have a lawyer of your own."

Peter contemplated his options. "Fine," he said, sounding defeated. "Take me away. Just get me away from Black." Fudge called in the two Aurors he had waiting outside the door and they left with Pettigrew. Lupin and Severus left less than a minute afterward, saying that they had to get to class.

Madam Pomfrey shook her head at Snape's exit. "That boy hasn't changed much. He still does far too much for others while not doing enough for himself. Take sleep. He hasn't gotten a wink for at least forty-eight hours, and he's also skipped the last three meals." She sighed in frustration. "You make sure you eat breakfast, understand?" she told Sirius. Then she went to check on the health of her other patients.

Sirius ignored her and turned his head toward Harry. "Hello, Harry," he said. Harry jerked up to look at him. "You've gotten big since I last saw you. In fact, you look a great deal like James, but-"

"I've got my mother's eyes, I know," Harry said tiredly. He must have heard that a lot.

"I was going to say your mother's temperament, but eyes work too," Sirius said with a small smile. "Your father chased after her for seven years before she agreed to go on a date. They were both incredibly stubborn, and everyone took bets on whether they were going to get married or not." Sirius lay back down on the hospital bed. "Lupin won a nice pile of Galleons on those bets, despite the fact that I was the 'psychic'" he used finger quotations to show Harry that it was a joke, "one in the group." He got up on his elbow and grinned at Harry. "I was the only one who failed Divination, so the other boys said that I must be a true psychic. I'm surprised I didn't do better though. I saw Grims in every cup, ball, and dream. I suppose I was just too early to try that trick on the teacher. I've heard it works well on Trelawney, though."

"Apparently she predicts the death of a student every year," Harry said. "This year it happened to be me."

"It would have been a pretty good guess…if I was the deranged murderer that everyone thought I was. I'd drop Divination if I were you though, Harry. It's a completely useless subject unless you're a natural, and even then you're better off doing it yourself." He stared at the stone floor, not quite sure how to phrase what he was going to say next. How do you ask a kid who's known you as a murderer for the last twelve years if he wants to live with you? And then, the Ministry might deem him unfit, unable to care for a child since he was in prison for almost half his life.

_Who are you and what have you done to Sirius Black?_ James's voice rang in his head. Sirius took a deep breath. "Harry?" Harry looked at him again. "I…if I was allowed to…take you in, over the summer…would you want to come? I mean, I know you must want to stay with your aunt and uncle over some stranger who's been locked up for the past twelve years, but-"

"I'd love to," Harry said, interrupting him.

"You would?" Sirius asked. Then he smiled widely.

"When can I come over? Do you have a house? Can I stay all summer?" Harry asked, just as excited.

"I'll see exactly what I can work out," Sirius said happily.

* * *

a/n: I have two apologies. 1) I'm sorry that it's been so long since I've updated anything and 2) sorry that this will probably be the last update for a while. I have camp all June, so there probably won't be any updates on stories. See you around and have a nice summer! Also, please review.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Rus,_

_I hear you've disowned yourself from the Black family. I can't say I'm terribly surprised, nor am I surprised that you've moved in with Potter. I feel sorry for the parents. It's bad enough that their own spawn is an utter lunatic, without adding the mutilated Black genes into the mix._

_Sev_

The wolf had tried to take over his classes that morning, likely to spare himself from whatever theatrics were sure to be happening in the Hospital Wing, but after the first class, Severus had been required to take over. Like what was typical at this time of month, he had Hufflepuff's fourth year potions class rescheduled about half an hour late. He had discussed this with Pomona at the beginning of the year, when they were creating their schedules to deal with Lupin's problem. Hufflepuffs were always the least demanding of them all and most likely to go with the flow, so if he had a choice, he changed Hufflepuff. They would be pleased to not see him, anyway.

The Ravenclaw seventh year Defense class was perfectly capable of doing things on its own, so he mainly told them what to do and left them to it. He didn't mind Ravenclaws; they were the least likely of all of them to get on his nerves, and he didn't have to play favorites with them because of who their parents were. They were smart enough to understand the curriculum, and they didn't ask stupid questions. That left him free to grade the potions essays that had been turned in by younger grades. Thankfully, he didn't have to grade the Defense papers. The wolf could do that later, when he was feeling…better.

Severus received a note just before his last class reminding him that he had to go down to the Ministry this evening with Potter and the rest. More politics to be dealt with.

After the class had finished, Severus put on a fresh set of robes, the other pair having been violently tie-dyed by a major Hufflepuff explosion. Severus sighed as he thought about how many sets he went through a year. They were probably more than the rest of the staff combined. Not to mention the student robes for when there had to be emergency showers and robes had to be destroyed, but thankfully those were few and far between, since the most dangerous potions weren't taught until seventh year, and students were typically at least competent by then. There _was_ a reason he gave out more detentions than anyone else. Most of them learned faster by punishment, and it saved him from cleaning stains every evening until midnight.

He met Dumbledore and the children in Dumbledore's office. He had timed it well enough that the Ministry workers had already gone through the Floo with Black. _Fashionably late always has advantages, as Lucius would say._

As the Floo flashed up from Miss Granger going through, Severus idly looked out the window. There was a light on in Hagrid's hut. Earlier at dinner, Hagrid had said something about his Hippogriff untying itself and running away instead of being executed by the Ministry yesterday. He had to wonder if someone had simply altered his memory to keep the giant man from seeking revenge. Severus wouldn't put the Ministry dolts above it. They wouldn't have taken the time to learn that Hagrid was almost completely harmless, aside from his lack of judgment.

Severus was the last one through the Floo besides Dumbledore. The children were looking around in awe. They wouldn't have seen this place before, except for possibly Weasley. Severus had seen far too much of the Ministry to ever feel comfortable in the building. As he watched Black, he figured that the man felt about the same.

"Come along children," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "We have urgent business with the Aurors."

"What are Aurors?" Potter whispered to Weasley. Severus shook his head. Hadn't that boy ever read a book? Honestly, does he not care about what was happening around him?

"They're the wizard version of police men," Granger whispered. At least Potter had her around. But what would he do if she ever left? He'd wish he'd learnt something then.

"Putting that big brain of yours to useless work again?" Black asked quietly. Severus noticed that they had become somewhat separated from the group. He lengthened his stride.

"You might want to watch your mouth, _Black_. I might not be around to save you from the Dementor's Kiss a second time." Black opened his mouth to say something, but a man came up to them before he could spit it out.

"Hello, Dumbledore," the man said. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt. Professor Snape, children," he said, nodding to them. Hermione smiled, the boys gave a nod. "Mr. Black." Sirius gave him something between a smirk and a smile. "We're here to discuss some legal proceedings, including Mr. Black's trial and such evidence as you would be willing and able to provide." He began to lead them down corridors. The deeper they went, the paler Black became, and the more familiar the surroundings became to Severus. Neither of them were pleased about the direction they were headed.

Shacklebolt led them to a hallway, and directed them each into a different room. Severus was directed into the very first room, probably to be made an example of, so as to lessen the young Gryffindors' nerves.

He almost laughed when he saw who his "interviewer" was. Nymphadora Tonks, Hufflepuff extraordinaire. So she did become an Auror, after all. He scowled at her as she looked up.

"Professor," she said, displaying no emotion. "Please sit down."

"Ms. Tonks. You have become an Auror one month quicker than average."

"I'm surprised you noticed. I aced the Disguise with flying colors."

"Yes," Snape said. That would be obvious. "But how many times did you fail Stealth training? Unless you Metamorphosed yourself into a ballerina as soon as you left school?"

"Fascinating as Auror training is, today we're here to speak of Sirius Black. Could you relay the events of the past forty-eight hours to me?" He scowled deeper, but told his story, completely and in great detail. Twice. She had several recording devices, including a Quick-Quotes Quill, her own handwritten notes, and a Muggle tape recorder so she didn't miss anything. She hardly asked questions, but that was because of the detail of his memory.

At the end of this, Tonks thanked him. "We'll contact you if there's anything else we need from you and to tell you when the court date is. Can you find your own way out, or should I call an escort?"

"I'm perfectly capable of finding the exit, thank you," Snape said. He left immediately, not bolting out of there, but definitely not sticking around for friendly chat. This had gone on for far too long, and he had papers to grade.

* * *

I'm sorry it's been so long! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
